


The Toy

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Series: Livejournal Challenges by milochka [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something for Henry turns into something for Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that had to contain the words 'Grey, Luck, and Tab'.

Viggo forced yet another deep breath. “Thing’s supposed to be for thirteen year olds?” He grumbled. “Just take this grey piece, bend it back til it reaches this tab and with any luck…”

Sean chuckled to himself as trilingual curses filled the air. “Over thinking it, Mortenson. You artists always do.”

“I’m not-Damn it!”

“Think Henry would rather that be in one piece.” Walking over, Sean casually fixed it.

Viggo blinked. “How…?”

“Over thinking, mate.” Hands now roamed over the seated man, hot breath in his ear. “Let me remind you how good it is not to have to think.”


End file.
